Cabana 33
by Natalia Natale
Summary: What if it wasn't just a kiss? AU Too Little,Too Late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I admit it, I'm a Brandrea shipper, I have been since back in 1990, and was always disappointed that nothing ever developed and I was upset that nothing happened in Too Little, Too Late, after Its a Totally Happening Life and the Senior Prom. I am the one who always roots for the underdog because in HS, I felt like Andrea at times, which is why as a 30 year old, I don't live with What ifs.. ****This is my what if story which takes place during the Too Little Too Late episode.. **

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.**

******Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially since I am on the fence whether or not to write more..without further adieu...**

Cabana 33

"_Break it." he said huskily as he grabbed her arm. _

_His touch was far from the friendly one she had always been accustomed to at school and most recently at the beach club. This touch was warm and electrifying to her skin, even more so than the kiss he planted on her lips a few moments ago. _

"_What makes you think your so damn irresistible?" she asked looking into his blue eyes. There was a fire in there that was unfamiliar to her. He was jealous. Inwardly she laughed, if she had known all it took was another guy to take interest in her, she would've done this a long time ago. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of his voice._

"_Fine. Go." there was defeat carried in his voice, but he still had her arm in his grip, although it was a lighter than before, but still as warm and electrifying . "But..if you change your mind-never mind." _

_With that, he released my arm and she turned on my heel to head to the parking lot to meet Jay. _

_She still felt his stare. But she did not turnaround. Yes, he held a special place in her heart, but why now? Why did it have to be after she finally met someone? Her curiosity consumed me as it always had and she caved deciding to turn around. _

_He was no longer there. _

"Andrea?"

"Hmm?" she asked, coming out my daze.

"I asked if your going to finish that?" Pointed Jay towards the salad on her plate.

Andrea looked down at my dish and realized that she had taken only about three bites of my dinner. "Oh..I'm sorry."

"You came in and said that you really didn't eat all day and you're barely eating. I told you you should've ordered something less..." Jay smirked, "Green."

"What are you talking about?" She chided playfully, "It has chicken. And its healthy, compared to what your eating." I pointed at his bacon cheesburger.

Originally, the plans were supposed to take them to the Peach Pit. But after than heated conversation and knowing that there would be a strong possibility that Brandon would head there after the Beach Club, she wanted to avoid him at all costs till the morning...

_or as late in the day as possible. _

"Andrea...what's up? You are drifting tonight." Jay inquired, "I knew we should've gone to the Peach Pit-"  
"NO!" Andrea replied quickly, then bit her lip seeing the wide eyed look my boyfriend had given. "I mean..we always..."  
"Its ok..Its ok.." he said, touching her hand gently. "I just try to load up on megaburgers till I have to go back to Northwestern. And you always seem to want to go..."

"I'm sorry I'm ruining everything Jay.." Andrea began, "Its just...I wanted sometime outside.."  
Jay gave an agreeing nod, and called for the check. "How about we catch a movie?..."

"Sure." Andrea nodded, but rubbed her temples absentmindedly.

"Maybe we should call it a night."  
"Why?" Her voice sing-songed.

"You seem so out of it. I know you were working with the kids all day and under the sun.."Jay began.

"No! No! I've been looking forward to this all day!" she said.

_Until he kissed you._

"Let's go to the movies." She insisted, trying to block out what the thoughts developing in her head.

_And see a romantic movie...so you can picture the kiss, over and over.._

Andrea had almost expected a little devil to be sitting on her shoulder at that moment, but there was nothing there. Why was my mind doing this? I was with Jay, I was happy to be here, she thought, over the pounding that was developing.

_Happy to be here? Seriously..._

Andrea closed her eyes trying to block out the voice and when it stopped, despite the fact the pounding that continued, she opened my eyes, they were met with Jay's and he had a confused look on his face.

"Maybe, we should..do this some other time." he said and before a protest could be given, "You do look tired. I could tell when you met me in the lot that you were. I'm sorry. I'll take you home."

–-

When Jay dropped her off at her grandmother's condo, she was greeted by her grandmother's bridge team, just about to start their game. Andrea tried her best to smile pleasantly at the older women. She realized it was why she met up with Jay in the first place. A bridge game at her grandmother's meant loud banter and gossiping. She'd be trapped in her grandmother's room most of the night. So rather than being able to sit and quell this nagging headache and gather her thoughts, she'd have a headache most of the night and probably wouldn't sleep at all.

"Hi Grandma." she said, upon entering the kitchen reaching for the aspirin in the cabinet and a glass of water.

"Andrea!" Rose replied in shock, "I thought you were going out with Jay tonight. He's such a nice boy.."  
"We, uh decided to call it an early night." She smiled slightly and leaned against the counter. "I was tired and it was a long day that's all."  
"Maybe your getting too much sun." Rose walked over and touched Andrea's forehead. "The sun isn't all that its cracked up to be."  
"I wear my hat all the time Grandma. The kids...wear me out." Andrea answered dismissively waving her hands. "I think I'm gonna take a shower and call it a night." she proceeded towards the bathroom. She knew if she even brought up what had happened earlier, Rose would somehow mention it to the bridge team and she'd never hear the end of it. Just as she was turning the doorknob to the bathroom, her grandmother grabbed her arm gently.

"Andrea, I forgot to mention that your friend, Brandon called a little while ago."

"Brandon called?" Andrea squeaked, avoiding eye contact with her grandmother knowing all too well Rose would pick up on something.

But avoiding eye contact was the giveaway and Rose, although older, knew her granddaughter all too well."He just asked me to give you this message.. He said you'd know." sensing the hesitation from Andrea, she took her hand off the doorknob of the bathroom and placed the paper in her hand. "The ladies and I are going to start the game."  
Andrea nodded and once her grandmother left her side, she headed into the bathroom and leaned against the door. She tried to debate whether or not to open the message, but she shook her head deciding that she needed to know what the message was. What did he mean exactly by _you'd know?_ He knew she went out on the date. She had avoided the Peach Pit with Jay, so there was no way he heard the conversation they'd had. But her inquisitive mind got the better of her and she began to open up the message with shaky hands.

_BHBC, 8:30, Cabana 33 _

With those words alone, her legs became jelly and she sunk to the floor.

He was right, she did know.

**So what do you think Andrea will do? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was going for a two chappie deal, but I'm going to do a third to close it out, because Andrea's still technically with Jay... Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE PLOT. **

The cab had been in the parking lot for 5 minutes and Andrea had yet to move a muscle. Her head told her to tell the cab to return to her grandmother's condo, her heart, despite her feelings for Jay, were telling her to get out of the car.

"Not that I give a hoot, but the meter is still going." said the cabby peering at her through the rear view mirror, "If you want me to take you back home, let me know."

The reaction Andrea gave, surprised her, "No. I'm getting out. How much?"  
Once the cab driver recited the fare, she handed him a few crisp bills and opened the door. As she put one leg out, she turned to the driver as if she wanted him to just stay for a few minutes. The sun was getting ready to set and she knew it'd be dark soon and she'd need a ride home.

_But he'll drive you. _

Shaking her head clear of any thoughts, she continued to exit the vehicle. There she was standing in the parking lot and when the cab pulled away, her eyes locked on the fact that Brandon's Mustang was still there, parked.

She took the breath she didn't even know she had been holding and made her way towards the steps to go up to Cabana 33. Her legs shaking with each step she took. She fidgeted with the purse on her shoulders as she walked down the path towards the room with baited breath and for a moment as she stood in front of the cabana door, she had a flashback to that day outside the Peach Pit, the day before he was supposed to move away. She knocked on the door quietly, she swore she heard her heart going a mile a minute, but when no one answered, she absentmindedly frowned. The mustang was still in the lot, she looked at the cabana number, it was 33, and then she looked at her watch, it was a little after 8:30. She wasn't late.

Maybe it was the sign that she should leave. Maybe he had second thoughts..Maybe..

_You should turn the doorknob. _

Finally pushing out every other thought, she listened to the little person on her shoulder and turned the doorknob as the door opened. She opened it fully and took one last breath before stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"Brandon?" she called out ,

"Balcony."

She moved out on the balcony and realized he was sitting on the one lounge chair. Had he heard her knock and just waited for her to make up her mind if she was going to come in or not? Her face felt hot as she felt his stare, but she continued to stare at the beautiful sunset and the Pacific Ocean. Her heart which had seemingly stopped, began to pound in her ears loudly as she head him rise from the lounge chair and move towards her.

"Its a beautiful sunset isn't it Chief?" he said softly, moving next to her. He noticed that her hands gripped the edge and her knuckles were white. He carefully grabbed one hand into his and interlaced their fingers.  
"This is a beautiful view." her voice barely above a whisper. She finally mustered some more words, "Why did you ask me to come here?"  
"You know the answer to that, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

There it was again, the you know. She shook her head and pulled her hand away from his. As good as it felt, she needed to know what that was supposed to mean.

"First you tell my grandmother, that I'd know, and now you're doing it again! Why do I seemingly know the answers? I'm booksmart Brandon. But this...-" she gestured in a wave, "I don't know a damn thing about."  
"You don't know a thing about us?" he asked.

"Us? Brandon, there isn't an _us. _We're friends."  
"You know we're more than just friends Andrea. There has always been something there. And you've always been in tune with it, but I didn't have any clue until I saw you with Jay."  
"And now you want to be with me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, her eyes locking on his. "I've been single since you met me, where were you then? Why didn't you say anything then? You're too late."  
"If I was too late, then why are you here and why aren't you out with Jay? I left the message on a whim. Did I think you'd be here right now? No. But I figured, what the hell, watch the sunset and then head home, I thought I was hearing things when you knocked. It wasn't until you called me that" he moved towards her until he was within arms length , "I realized I just about made it."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Her body went limp as he lifted up her chin and kissed her gently before looking at her one more time for approval. Despite wanted to approve verbally, the words would not come, and as he waited for her to say something, she did the only thing she could to let him know. She kissed him back. Without taking a break, they made their way to the lounge chair and fell back on it. They had kissed several times before, in the time leading up to what should've been his going away present, but this felt different. The kisses were more intense, more loving. All those dreams she had of them together in the past year, held no match for reality. They were so lost in each other and their own thoughts, that it hadn't been until he felt a chill on his back , that they both realized they were both shirtless and out in the open. He chuckled as he slid beside her and leaned his head on his hand. With his other hand, he stroked her bare shoulder.

"I think before we get too carried away, we should go inside...if you want to."

"I think you're a little late for that." she whispered with a smile.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying chief?"  
Andrea paused for a moment, waiting for a little person to appear on her shoulder to answer. But when none appeared, she nodded, "Yeah. I do." with that, she grabbed her top and sat up. When he finally got up and put out his hand, she grabbed it without hesitation and followed him inside, allowing her top to drop to the floor.

Whatever else she wore, joined her top on the floor soon after.

TBC


End file.
